a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clip for a detachable component and arranged for mounting on a surface, so that the component may be attached to and released from that surface. The invention further relates to such a clip in combination with a detachable component and in particular—but not exclusively—a retractable screen.
b) Description of the Prior Art
With increasing use of audio-visual (AV) aids for educational and training purposes, and also in a home environment for entertainment purposes, there is a demand for a retractable screen which may easily be mounted in a suitable location when required for use but which may be removed either for storage or for use elsewhere when no longer required in that first location. It is known to provide a stand to support a casing of a retractable screen. More conveniently, the casing may be mounted at a relatively high location on a wall or ceiling, so that the screen may hang down from the casing, when extended. The mounting of a retractable screen casing to a wall or ceiling surface is not easy to perform, particularly having regard to the length and so somewhat unwieldy nature of the casing; as a consequence, users tend to utilise a stand or to install a screen on an essentially permanent basis.